In the Internet search, a keyword is typically input in a search text input area. In such search, to easily find the target site, for example, inputting two or more keywords or a text in the search text input area is known.
Moreover, as Non-Patent Document 1, specifying the keyword condition (find pages with all these words, this exact word or phrase, any of these words, none of these words, numbers range, or the like) and narrowing the search result by (language, region, last update, domain, file type, or the like) to improve the search accuracy are known.